Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known a long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. All of these standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network including processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of managing network traffic is disclosed. A first traffic flow directed to a first wireless device is received. A second traffic flow directed to a second wireless device is received. These traffic flows comprise at least a first service flow classification and a second service flow classification. The first traffic flow is scheduled based on the first service flow classification and the second flow classification. This produces a first device scheduled flow. The second traffic flow is schedule based on the first service flow classification and the second flow classification. This produces a second device scheduled flow.
The first device scheduled flow and the second device scheduled flow are classified into a plurality of flow classes. The plurality of flow classes comprise at least a first flow class and a second flow class. The first scheduled flow and the second scheduled flow are scheduled based on the first flow class and the second flow class. This produces an aggregate traffic flow.
A method of scheduling backhaul traffic to a plurality of wireless devices is disclosed. A first packet and a second packet that are directed to a first wireless device are received. The first packet is of a first traffic class. The second packet is of a second traffic class. The first packet is placed into a first queue based on the first traffic class. The second packet is placed into a second queue based on the second traffic class. The first packet is removed from the first queue and the second packet is removed from the second queue in an order that is based on at least the first traffic class, the second traffic class, and an amount of space left in at least the first queue.
The first packet is classified into a first flow classification. The second packet is classified into a second flow classification. The first packet is placed into a first flow class queue based on the first flow classification. The second packet is placed into a second flow class queue based on the second flow classification. The first packet and the second packet are sent to a backhaul link in an order that is based on at least the first flow class, the second flow class, and an amount of space left in the first flow queue.
A method of scheduling backhaul traffic directed to a plurality of wireless devices is disclosed. An incoming traffic flow comprising a first device flow and a second device flow is received. The incoming traffic flow is separated into the first device flow and the second device flow. The first device flow is separated into a first service first device flow, and a second service first device flow. The second device flow is separated into a first service second device flow, and a second service second device flow. A first service first device flow packet is sent to a first per-hop behavior queue. A second service first device flow packet is sent to a second per-hop behavior queue. These packets are sent in an order that is based on a first service classification associated with the first service first device flow, and a second service classification associated with the second service first device flow. The first service first device flow packet and the second service first device flow packet are sent to a backhaul link in an order that is based on a per-hop behavior associated with the first per-hop behavior queue.